


don't do pay4truce, kids

by Tea (TwoIdiotsInATrenchCoat)



Category: Hypixel, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoIdiotsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/Tea
Summary: Some kid gets his shit mixed and it's up to the Leporidae leaders to clean up the mess. Roughly 3k words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	don't do pay4truce, kids

The sun had set but there was still light in the sky. The streetlights had only just turned on, painting the streets with an amber glow. The Golden Apple, a small, cozy café in the Skywars district, closed in just a few minutes.

Only four customers remained in the café. And they were an odd four. At first glance, no one would assume they even knew each other.

One was a plump woman with dark brown skin and waves upon waves of creamy-white hair, who wore an eye-catching fluffy jacket and, in one ear, a glowing cyan earring in the shape of a plus. Beside her was a short, skinny man with pale skin and spiky black hair, dressed in a large diamond-patterned poncho, ears adorned with countless piercings. And beside him was a scrawny man with striking yellow eyes and brown hair in sore need of a haircut, wearing a worn leather jacket and carrying a huge satchel. Then, perhaps the most unremarkable of them all, there was a person with teal hair who wore a black vest over a red crop-top.

But if one observed them for more than a few seconds, it was plain they not only knew each other, but were very, very good friends. And there was clearly more than what meets the eye to the one with teal hair, because the others turned to face them when they spoke and awaited their responses in a way that made it clear they were some kind of leader.

Technically, they were all leaders, though the teal-haired one held more authority. The leaders of a covert organization named Leporidae.

They were doing their best not to mention it in this public café, though, and doing so quite well. This wasn’t an official meeting to discuss Leporidae matters, it was just four friends meeting up at a local coffee shop.

“Have you guys heard about the new regulations on illusions?” the man with the satchel, Nirv, asked. “Apparently they’re cracking down on holo-capes.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that,” Bunny, the one with teal hair, nodded. “Anyone know why?”

“Well, with official capes you need a license. Maybe you’ll need a license for holo-capes too,” suggested the woman with the fluffy jacket, Akita.

“I bet that’s got people in a tizzy,” remarked Bunny.

“Won’t really affect us though,” muttered Two, the man wearing the poncho. “Can’t use holo-capes anyway.”

The others nodded agreement and didn’t elaborate. Between Bunny, Two, and Nirv, they probably had the illegal magic of a dozen hackers, and everyone knew hacks interfered with the magic that powered holo-capes. Akita was the only one who didn’t have some kind of illicit device on her person at any given time, which was very purposeful.

“What about other cosmetic illusions?” Bunny asked. “Like wings or holo-crowns?”

“From what I’ve heard, they’re fine,” Nirv answered, looking to Akita for confirmation.

She nodded. “It’s just anything that resembles a cape that’s an issue.”

Two stiffened suddenly and turned his head to face the café doors. The others glanced at him, wary. Two always left his tracers on but he didn’t acknowledge them unless he needed to. He stood up without warning, still looking at the doors.

“HELP!” someone cried from outside. “HELP ME!”

They all glanced at each other and came to an agreement instantly, without needing to speak or even nod. The four of them stood up in unison and hurried to the doors. Bunny and Two pulled them open and darted outside with Nirv on their heels.

Akita approached the owner of the café, who was looking outside with concern. “Don’t go out there. In fact, don’t even look out there.”

“Why?” he asked, immediately suspicious.

“Trust me. Please,” Akita said grimly. “If something goes wrong, you don’t want to see it. The more you know, the more danger you’re in. Give us ten minutes. You close soon anyway.”

She paid for their drinks and tipped twenty dollars, then went to join the others.

Outside, the situation was exactly what they feared. A young boy who couldn’t be older than fourteen, fleeing from a man and woman twice his size. He raced past the leaders of Leporidae with his pursuers right behind him, gaining on him. The four friends gave chase without hesitation.

The boy ducked into an alley, hoping to lose them at the next turn, but found himself in a dead end. He turned to face his chasers right as they caught up with him. The man grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifted him up, and slammed him against the brick wall.

“Please,” the boy begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I haven’t— I didn’t do anything!”

“You owe us—” the man began.

“HEY!”

The woman turned to see four silhouettes at the end of the alley, outlined by amber light. Two of them had hands on the pommels of swords.

“Let him go,” Bunny said in a calm, firm tone. “I don’t want this to get violent. Just drop him.”

The man stepped back, though he kept one hand gripping the boy’s shirt. Bunny and Two could see perfectly despite the near-blackness of the dark alley, and they could make out metal glinting on the couple’s shoes and right forearms. They knew too well what that meant.

“This is none of your business,” the woman scoffed. “He owes us.”

“What does he owe, exactly?” Bunny asked.

“We truced with him, and he never paid us,” she replied.

“That’s a lie!” the boy yelled. “I paid them what they said, and then later they raised the amount!”

“Shut up,” the man rolled his eyes.

“Seems like he doesn’t owe you anything,” Bunny pointed out sharply, drawing their sword. “Just let him go. It’s not worth the trouble.”

The two exchanged a knowing look. The man sighed and let go of the boy’s shirt. He took a nervous step towards the leaders of Leporidae, untrusting of his sudden freedom.

It turned out, he was right to be untrusting. The man jumped forward and slashed his sword across the boy’s back, then slammed the pommel into the side of his skull. He didn’t have time to scream before slumping to the ground, unconscious.

In the split second before all hell broke loose, Akita and Nirv heard a quiet chorus of beeps as Bunny and Two activated about four hacks each.

They didn’t even bother running across the alley. Instead, they blinked the distance and their swords started moving the second they appeared next to the boy. His attackers activated their own illegal devices to defend themselves.

They circled each other at inhuman speeds, arms being pulled in all directions as their bracers tried to keep up. While the boy’s attackers had been cruel and intimidating, when it came to bhopping they were rather . . . disappointing. Bunny and Two dodged their unnatural attacks with ease and struck before their enemies’ killaura even registered their locations. They weren’t trying to kill or even maim them, just trying to get them to leave.

Then, the woman broke free of the fray and ran for the end of the alley as if to flee. Akita and Nirv stepped aside to allow her escape. But, instead of rushing past them, she turned on Akita, sword glinting under the streetlights.

“AKITA!” Bunny yelled. 

They blinked to her side instantly, their blade catching the woman in the collarbone. She stumbled back with a pained shriek. Normally, they’d let one escape after such a devastating blow, but now they weren’t merely annoyed, they were truly _angry,_ and Bunny wasn’t someone you wanted to see angry. They jumped forward with magically-enhanced speed to strike again, furious.

In the alleyway, the man chanted a spell and disappeared. Two’s blade swung through empty air. A moment later, the woman vanished too, which was good because Bunny was dangerously close to fighting to kill.

“Where’d they go?” they growled, still fired up.

“They warped,” Two panted. Fighting was always a workout, even with illegal magic helping you out.

Bunny lowered their sword, chest heaving. “Anyone on your tracers?”

“Nope. Think we’re good.”

They turned off the many hacks they’d enabled and closed their eyes, breathing hard. When they opened them, their gaze was calm and focused once again.

The woman had only managed to land one hit on Akita before Bunny fought them off, a sizeable cut on her upper arm. She had one hand pressed against it to reduce blood loss, and managed a small smile despite the pain.

“We’ll clean that and disinfect it at home,” Bunny said, nodding at the wound. “I’m checking up on the kid.”

The boy was still unconscious and face-down in the alley. Blood matted the hair near his temple, where the pommel of the man’s sword had struck him. The back of his shirt was ripped in a spectacular fashion, a huge diagonal slash stretching from his left hip to his right shoulder. His back sported a similar slash, though not quite as big. Luckily, while the cut was still alarmingly large, it didn’t seem too deep. It was bleeding profusely though, coating the boy’s back with red.

“What do we do?” Nirv asked quietly.

“We’re taking him home,” Bunny decided.

“What?” Two protested. “Are you crazy? We can’t take some random kid home!”

“Well, we can’t leave him here,” they retorted. “He needs help.”

“We shouldn’t touch him. Think about it! Can you imagine how suspicious that would look?”

“We’re not leaving some kid bleeding and unconscious in an alleyway!”

“Okay, okay, fine. Let’s drop him off at the closest hospital and get _the fuck out of here._ ”

“We can’t do that either. Look,” said Bunny, pointing. The boy was wearing metal ankle braces dotted with a few tiny glowing lights. “The second he gets out, he’ll be detained.”

“Is _everyone_ in this kingdom bhopping?” Two cried, incredulous.

“Seems like it. That’s why we do what we do, remember?” they shot Two a crooked grin, but he didn’t seem amused.

“This is just backing up my point,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t want an unknown hopper under our roof.”

“We’re _not_ leaving him here.”

“We _have_ to. Look, we just fought two hackers, we’re all riled up right now, so you’re not acting rationally. This decision is based purely off emotion, not logic. As a leader, you need to—”

“As leader, you’ll do what I say,” they snapped. “And I say, _we’re not leaving him._ ” 

Akita and Nirv exchanged nervous glances. Bunny _never_ pulled the leader card.

“I’m not letting you endanger us all to satisfy your hero complex!” Two yelled.

“I’m not letting some kid bleed out because of your completely unreasonable suspicion!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Akita shouted, bringing out her angry-mom voice. They both fell silent, more out of shock at her harsh tone than anything else. “Indecision is what really puts us at risk. _Any_ decision is better than standing here doing nothing next to an unconscious boy’s body.”

Bunny closed their eyes and took a deep breath, brow furrowed with thought. “Okay, new plan. Two, you have a point. We’ll be as careful as possible, and you can tell me all the ways he could endanger us later so we can guard against them. But right now, we _are_ helping him. Understood?”

All three nodded, though Two hesitated and didn’t seem especially enthusiastic about it. Bunny squatted next to the boy and put their hand on his shoulder. Normally, one needed someone’s username in order to send them a party invite, but physical contact circumvented that. The boy’s communicator beeped a moment later as the invite went through. They grabbed his limp hand and maneuvered it to accept the invite, which was _super_ illegal. But, hey, so was bhopping and that never stopped anyone.

Bunny used a part of the boy’s shirt to blindfold him, which really wasn’t helping their “don’t look like you’re kidnapping him” part of the plan, but they didn’t have a choice. Showing an unknown hopper what their house looked like was way too risky. Then, they cast a large spell to warp the entire party of five back home. 

Their home wasn’t anything crazy like a mansion or volcano-themed lair. It was just a simple two-story house with plenty of room on both floors, and a spacious basement. If it wasn’t for the half dozen hidden rooms, heaps of incriminating paperwork in their study, and boxes upon boxes of black market items in their basement, it’d be a perfectly normal, average home.

They carried the boy inside and brought him to one of the hidden rooms on the ground floor. It was austere and clean, with a floor made of shiny polished concrete that was easy to mop, and pastel blue walls. Three white beds each occupied a different corner of the room, and in the center stood an immaculate quartz table. The cabinets here were full of water bottles, healing items, and various first-aid supplies.

Bunny had been nursed back to health in this very room once. Leporidae wasn’t even a year old at the time, and the organization wasn’t nearly as regulated or formidable as it was now. They’d bitten off a little more than they could chew fighting off multiple hackers at once, and the other three leaders had had to administer first-aid and run Leporidae alone while they recovered. But all three agreed the hardest part had been keeping Bunny in bed where they belonged while healing.

“I can fix up the kid,” Nirv suggested unexpectedly. “Don’t look all surprised! You learn how to treat wounds like this pretty fast when you visit the black market as often as I do.”

“You sure you can handle it?” Bunny asked, laying the boy gently on the quartz table.

“I’m sure.”

“Good luck. Akita, do you want any help with that?”

Akita had shed her fluffy jacket and was washing her hands in the sink in preparation to clean her own wound. “Just with the bandaging part. I can clean it just fine on my own.”

“Right. I’ll go wash up then. Two, you should do the same. Don’t forget to clean your sword.”

“I was planning on it,” he said shortly, and hurried from the room. Things were clearly still a little tense between the two of them.

A few minutes later, the four of them were clean and their wounds were cared for. Both Bunny and Two had sustained a few nicks from their fight with the hackers, but they were mere scratches that didn’t even need bandaging. Akita’s bicep was wrapped in a clean white bandage, courtesy of Bunny. 

The kid wasn’t in such good condition. Nirv rinsed his back first to clean it of any debris and dried-on blood, then went to work disinfecting the large cut. The burning sensation roused the boy and the pain sent him into hysterics immediately. Bunny had to hold him down. Luckily, the process was over quickly, and he fell unconscious again almost immediately. Normally, they’d douse the wound with a healing potion to jumpstart the process, but they couldn’t risk an allergic reaction. Nirv bandaged him carefully and carried him to the one of the white beds to rest.

Akita wished them all the best of luck, offered her trademark amazing hugs, and headed home. Her position as an agent left her the least suspicious of the bunch, and they all wanted to keep it that way. Nirv would stay the night to keep an eye on the boy and help Bunny if something went awry. And Two . . . had seemingly vanished into thin air.

Bunny found him on the second floor balcony, resting his forearms on the rail and staring off into space. They approached quietly and leaned on the rail beside him. For a few minutes neither of them didn’t say anything.

“Sorry I called you unreasonable,” Bunny finally said, breaking the silence.

Two let out a long, shaky sigh. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I said you had a hero complex.”

“Do you . . . did you mean it?”

“No. I was just . . . I dunno, I believed it when I said it, but I don’t normally. I was just really upset.”

Bunny stepped closer and leaned their shoulder against Two’s. After a moment, he sighed again and rested his head on their shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for a long moment, leaning against each other in companionable silence.

“You fucked _up_ that hacker lady,” Two said suddenly.

“What can I say? I’m just _so_ talented.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you were just born knowing how to bhop. Y’know, most people have to use devices for that.”

“Crazy, right? They say I bhopped out of the womb.”

Two cracked up at that. Bunny found themself smiling too.

“All that talent and yet I’m still the superior hopper,” remarked Two.

“What? I could hop circles around you!”

“Oh, _please._ I could hop on you in my _sleep._ ”

They grinned at each other. Both were glad things were mended between them. The friendly banter felt good.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Bunny asked.

“Yeah. To keep an eye on you, if nothing else.”

“Sweet. I look forward to obliterating you in Uno,” they nudged Two with their elbow, which was how they showed him affection, and left the balcony. 

After a few minutes, Two turned from the railing and went inside. He had a game of Uno to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging my own fanfic as "Hypixel" in a public space is the hardest thing I've ever done.
> 
> If you thought you understood Hypixel but have no idea what's going on, you should check out @ghost-client on Tumblr. I used a LOT of their lore, as well as their characters, in this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot about bhopping4justice 🙏. There's more to come as the lack of stories in this cold, unforgiving fandom get to me. Comments/feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
